Anything For You
by florienna
Summary: AKA the reunion we all wanted (but what we got was our darling being STABBED IN THE HEART BY OUR OTHER DARLING instead. Really. Thank you for that.)


Ten days. Ten days was all Mika had to find Yuu.

The wind swept through his blonde hair as he stood gazing at the broken shell that was Shinjuku. Rubble and ruin was all that remained of the once intact city. Vampires had wreaked this havoc upon this world, yet here Mika was as one of those very filthy creatures.

Here though the oxygen was fresh and sharp, unlike the stagnant suffocating air in the underground vampire city. Here Mika had the perfect opportunity he'd waited so long for to find Yuu and rescue him from the humans manipulating him.

He wouldn't fail.

After all there wasn't anything, _anything at all_ , Mika wouldn't do to save Yuu.

BOOM!

An explosion erupted suddenly behind Mika, making his eyes widen in shock and shaking the ground beneath his feet. Mika kept his stance firm as he kept his balance perfectly and half turned to face the threat. Smoke billowed up in thick clouds shadowing the lone figure standing with his back turned.

Sword in hand. Tell-tale ash of dead vampires scattered around him in a circle. Pitch black uniform. _Enemy_ , Mika's mind deduced.

But Mika's attention was quickly captured by a second, shorter figure running towards them from the distance. An ambush? Back up? The smoke was beginning to curl up into the sky, clearing Mika's vision partially as the newcomer dashed past the first soldier at full speed.

Wait…was that first soldier face palming?

…humans really made no sense.

In the end it didn't matter to Mika. He watched dispassionately as his opponent charged towards him with his sword cocked and giving a heartfelt battle cry, confident determination radiating from his body language. This human wouldn't stand a chance against him. Mika would cut him down in seconds as one less obstacle to reaching Yuu.

"Oi, get back here idiot! He's too powerful for you!" the first soldier yelled but he was ignored by both of them. What a fool, unable to control his own subordinates.

Mika drew his sword in a flourish. He still didn't bother turning fully, keeping his posture bored and languid.

Ferid gave a low whistle from his perch above. "Are you going to fight him?" he called down in that irritating amused voice of his. What an obnoxious question. Wasn't it obvious?

"Of course. And win," Mika replied flatly.

"How typically arrogant of you." He didn't have to look back to see that cat like smirk on Ferid's face.

There must be at least some divine blessing left in this world because before Ferid could open his insufferable mouth again, the soldier had reached Mika.

"Die vampire!" he yelled, spinning around unexpectedly at the end of his dash to clearly try and catch his enemy off balance. He reappeared at Mika's back, blade striking at Mika's blind spot from behind.

A tactic that might have worked, if his opponent was human.

With his enhanced reflexes, Mika was already facing the soldier in time to meet his strike with his own sword. The clang of metal hitting metal resounded harshly in the air. Mika felt unexpectedly surprised by the force he had to exert to keep the soldier's sword from pushing past his defensive block. Trembles were violently wracking both of their swords and he felt his hands shaking minutely.

Who was this human?

As the last dregs of smoke finally cleared, vampire and human looked up from their swords in unison to observe their opponent's face.

And froze.

No….

It couldn't be….

..

.

Time itself seemed to crystallise, freezing that single moment.

Both of them had come to a standstill, blades still touching yet held perfectly still. All the force had bled out in a flash like dirty water vanishing down a drain.

"Mi….Mika?"

And in that moment it didn't matter that Mika hadn't seen him in four years, didn't matter that he could have looked completely different older because he would recognise those dazzling innocent jade eyes in a heartbeat and _there was no one else in the world who called his name like that._

"Yuu-chan," he breathed out softly. He felt like he had been electrified. His mind was a jumbled mess of Yuu-chan Yuu-chan Yuu-chan Yuu-chan-

The clatter of Yuu's sword hitting the stone ground jolted Mika's attention. Yuu had dropped his sword.

Yuu abruptly collapsed weakly to his knees and in a blur Mika found himself following him, drowned in the instinctive motions from their childhood of reaching out a (now tentative) arm to check on his Yuu.

But to his shock, Yuu grabbed his arm as fast as a viper striking and looked straight into his eyes. Mika couldn't look away even if he tried. All his plans to grab Yuu and run had been arrested by the overwhelming strength of that gaze, intensified by the sheer closeness of Yuu's face mere inches apart from his own.

"Mika…is that really you Mika?" came the wavering question.

"It's me Yuu-chan…I…" Mika trailed off and averted his gaze, for once in his life not sure what to say. How could he explain how he survived? What would Yuu think if he found out how he survived and where he was all these years?

Yuu's shaky exhale made Mika's eyes snap to his face again, only to freeze for the second time that day at what he saw. Yuu's eyes were a vibrant shining emerald that looked at Mika with such raw open emotion, as if he had just been gifted the sun, moon and all the stars in the entire universe.

Mika felt speechless…how could he deserve to have anyone look at him like that, let alone his precious Yuu-chan?...but at the same time, his chest felt strangely elatedly tight as if his undead heart was going to burst explosively.

Before he could open his mouth, Mika found the grip on his forearm tighten and he was pulled forward. Taken off balance, Mika found himself falling forward into an armful of a warm living body. Yuu was hugging him. It was tight, painfully tight, but the pain barely registered in Mika's mind. Desperation radiated from Yuu's trembling body as he clung his vice like arms around Mika, as if he would disappear if he let go.

Lifting his arms Mika returned the hug more gently, wanting nothing more than to squeeze Yuu back but scared of hurting him with his new vampire strength. It didn't seem to matter to Yuu as Mika's touch only spurred him into gripping tighter until Mika was certain there would be bruises if he checked tomorrow.

Mika didn't care.

This was the first hug he'd had for years.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry I left you Mika…I shouldn't have left you. It was all my fault. I'm sorry," Yuu babbled.

"No!" Mika cried fiercely. If Yuu had let go and looked at Mika's face, he would have been taken aback by the darkness that fell upon it. "It wasn't your fault! Don't you dare think that!"

Burying his face in Yuu's shoulder, Mika allowed himself the luxury of one small squeeze as he whispered, "I'm so happy I found you Yuu-chan. I've been waiting for so long. I'm sorry I couldn't come save you sooner."

"What do mean 'save me'?"

Yuu finally loosened his grip but only enough to look at Mika. He quickly blushed and looked away.

"Yuu-chan," Mika couldn't stop himself from smiling. Those muscles in his face hadn't been pulled for so long, yet it felt so natural when with Yuu. "Are you crying?"

"N-no! Of course not!" he shot back, turning his head further away and wiping his eyes with his sleeve furiously. Sitting there with his arms still encasing Mika, Yuu's gaze flickered in embarrassment away from Mika and to behind Mika's back.

Yuu's lips parted open the same time Mika felt Yuu's body tense like a taunt bowstring.

"No don't! Stop-"

Mika pulled Yuu into his chest and into a side roll just in time to escape a dagger thrown with deadly precision at Mika's head. If it hit, he would have died without a doubt. But what make Mika's blood boil was-

"What the hell Guren?! That could have hit me!" Yuu yelled angrily at the solider at the beginning whom Mika had forgotten all about (and wasn't that an alarming thought? How could he let his guard down like that?). He had been joined by a team of soldiers in matching red and black uniforms, and a second team of younger looking soldiers in the standard green and black uniform. The latter were looking at Yuu in varying states of confusion, shock and disbelief, while the formed had their weapons cocked tensely awaiting to be commanded.

A second dagger came flying at them, which Mika was prepared for this time as he swung his sword and knocked it from their path with ease. Yuu stiffened and glared at the man.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Guren roared at Yuu. His fury was palatable and thick even from this distance. "You don't make friends and chat with vampires, you kill them! Isn't that what you've been whining on about all these years? Hurry up and kill it so I can beat some sense into that thick skull of yours!"

Mika could see the outline of more daggers strapped beneath his uniform. A second weapon of choice for when the target was far away then, considering his sword looked far more suited for close range attacks. This Guren must have been holding back from attacking Mika, either out of surprise at Yuu's actions or from the risk of injuring Yuu due to his close proximity to Mika.

"You're not hurting him with those filthy hands again," Mika growled but Yuu interrupted him.

"No you're wrong! He's part of my family!" Yuu defended.

"Don't be fooled, he's a vampire Yuu! Just look at his clothes!" Mitsuba cried out from the sidelines, pointing at Mika.

"What do you-" Yuu paused as he faced Mika again and Mika could almost see his brain processing everything. He felt torn between the age old fond exasperation at Yuu's typical slowness, and sheer alarm at Yuu's impending realisation which made his head hurt like a high pitched whirring noise.

"Mika? Are you…?" Mika didn't move an inch away from Yuu's hands reaching up. He felt resigned as Yuu touched his face, even opening his mouth obligingly to let him feel his sharp inhuman canines beneath his soft fingertips.

"What…are you really a vampire…?" Unable to even voice it aloud to Yuu, Mika dropped his head into a nod.

Never before had he hated himself as much as he did now.

But this wasn't the time for this.

"What are you doing Mika? Let me go!" Yuu yelped as he was abruptly lifted up in a bridal carry.

There wasn't time to explain. If Mika had been able to bring the opponents opposite him own first, he would have had the time to reason with Yuu first and persuade him to leave with him. But that wasn't a luxury he had right now. There were too many for him to fight while also protecting Yuu from their manipulative hands. If Yuu fell back to their arms, Mika didn't know how he could forgive himself. Not now that he finally got the chance to rescue him.

"Ferid," Mika addressed the vampire who had silently sat back and observed all this time. He wouldn't have been surprised if he had pulled a snack or popcorn out of who knows where.

"Yes Mika-chan?"

"Kill them all and I'll agree to the deal. I'll visit you when we're in the clear."

There were outraged cries and shouts from the soldiers.

"What a great plot twist this story has taken!" Ferid crowed. "Deal accepted, my darling Mika."

"Wait what the hell Mika?! You can't do that-" Yuu broke off as he slumped bonelessly into Mika's arms.

"I'm sorry Yuu-chan. But this is for the best," Mika murmured as his hand left the pressure point it had just jabbed at Yuu's neck to support Yuu's back again.

The humans were already halfway across the distance between them, arrows and other weapons flying through the air. Mika shifted Yuu so he was secure, turned and ran.

Who knew if Ferid could actually kill them all? He would serve his purpose as a distraction though. Mika may not trust the slimy bastard, but he trusted at least in his fighting ability to take them all on at once and at least injure them.

The price of meeting him regularly to support his underhanded plans for the seraph project and usurp the throne was a price Mika was willing to pay.

Anything, after all, for his beloved Yuu.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** So this turned from "hey why don't I write a fic where Mika and Yuu get to hug properly and everything" to "dub con kidnapping and possible massacre of all the other characters" :') But this was the only ending I could think of which I could picture happening in canon which lets them stay together instead of being separated in that heated conflict situation (and surely Ferid couldn't kill them all...probably).

Guren having throwing daggers as a secondary weapon was my own idea, just because it sounds cool *O* And he prob does have weapon training outside of his sword with his skill level. As my first completed fanfic I'm really happy with how this turned out. The main aim when writing this was to make it canon believable and in character, but also full of emotions for these two.

Make my heart happy and leave a review! 3


End file.
